Dragoon Wyvern
Category:Bestiaryde:Dragoon WyvernCategory:Pets Levels 100+ Beginning at level 99, wyverns' levels are based on the Item Level of the weapon equipped in the "Main" weapon slot. Wyvern Types The Offensive Wyvern Has Elemental Breath attacks, which are used whenever the Dragoon uses a Weapon Skill. When timed properly, this Breath attack can be used to Magic Burst. Roughly 80% of the time, the breath will correlate to the mob's elemental weakness. Wyverns may gradually develop this as they increase in level. This is the default Wyvern type. The Defensive Wyvern The first type of ability that a Defensive Wyvern has is Remove Breath. The Wyvern uses this on any party member whenever the Dragoon uses a Weapon Skill. This breath will remove certain status ailments, depending on the Dragoon's level (Remove Poison at level 1, Remove Blind at 20, and Remove Paralysis at 40), but will only use this ability if there is one of the offending status effects to remove. The second ability is Healing Breath. Whenever a Dragoon casts a spell, the Wyvern will cast healing breath on himself or a party member, but only if they are at or below 1/3 health. However, with the Drachen Armet, the Wyvern will cast healing breath at 1/2 hp or below for about 250-350 HP. And with the Wyrm Armet he'll cast at 1/3 health for about 350-450 HP. Subjob needed: White Mage, Black Mage, Red Mage, Summoner*, Blue Mage, or Scholar *Summoner gives the Defensive wyvern but is unable to trigger healing breath. This subjob combination can only perform Remove Breath. The Multipurpose Wyvern Whenever the Dragoon uses a weapon skill, the Wyvern will use its Elemental Breath on the target. And when the Dragoon casts a spell, the Wyvern will cast Healing Breath, but will only be used if they are below 1/4 HP, and only target the Dragoon who uses it. However, with the Drachen Armet the Wyvern will cast heal breath at 1/3 HP or below. A multipurpose Wyvern does not have access to Remove Breath. Subjob needed: Bard, Dark Knight, Paladin, or Ninja In order to switch to this job, you must be at least level 30 and have completed The Holy Crest. Notes *Elemental Breath damage is based on the wyvern's current HP, not maximum HP. Damage is not affected by TP, but accuracy may be increased. *Healing Breath potency is based on wyvern's maximum HP and current TP. *Being classified as Dragons, wyverns can intimidate, and be intimidated by, Demon type monsters. *The job class of Wyverns is Dragoon, therefore they have access to Dragon Killer at 25, as well as Attack Bonus at level 10 and Accuracy Bonus at level 30. However, they also have Subtle Blow which is not a Dragoon trait. * A level 75 Dragoon's wyvern has exactly 991 HP without modifications from gear. * At Level 90 the wyvern has between 1213-1217 HP without gear. Tested using Drachen Brais and spirit link to estimate (restored 121HP) and the Healing Breath Formula and tested in game * The wyvern's attack breath can be Magic Bursted. * As of the March 10th, 2008 update, a Dragoon's wyvern's attributes are temporarily boosted over time as experience or limit points are gained by the player. This boost includes increased HP (max 24% more, improving breath abilities), improved damage per hit, and a minor accuracy bonus. All stat boosts gained this way are removed, returning the wyvern to its normal stats, should the Dragoon change areas, dismisses his or her wyvern in any way (via "Dismiss" or "Spirit Surge"), or if the wyvern or Dragoon is K.O.'d. * Wyvern EXP can grant a maximum bonus of 30% to Healing breath. You need to gain 1000 Experience points or Limit Points to obtain this bonus. This bonus comes in tiers; every 200 EXP grants a 6% increase. * Each of these tiers can be determined by a message sent to the Dragoon stating that the wyvern's status parameters have been increased. * Damage from the wyvern's standard attack is likely to be blunt. | valign="top" width="30%" | Enhances Wyvern's Breath Gear *Saurian Helm Lv.73 +57.75% Healing Breath bonus *Wyrm Armet/+1 Lv.74/75 +66.7% Healing Breath bonus *Lancer's Torque Lv.80 +11.1% Healing Breath bonus *Glassblower's Belt Lv.92 Increases breath damage and Enhances effects of wyvern's breaths *Pteroslaver Armet/+1 Lv.99 |} Wyvern Names When you first name your Wyvern, you're only given the first list of names to choose from. After you finish the quest, switch your job to Dragoon and speak to Fouvia near the Norg Auction House Representatives. For 9,800 gil she will allow you to change the name and give you access to the other lists. Also check the Wyvern Names Meanings for more details on the names. | | | |} Historical Background Wyvern are dragons which have two wings, but only two legs. Sometimes shown as having claws on the wings, acting like another pair of "hands". The Wyvern is sometimes depicted as having a razor sharp stinger filled with poison on the end of its tail. The history of the wyvern seems to come from Europe. The history of this dragon is not so clear, it seems to be mixed in with the history of the 4-legged dragon. Wyverns have been depicted in heraldry on shields and banners for hundreds of years, and is considered a sign of strength to those who bear the symbol.